plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherry Bomb/Gallery
This is the gallery of the Cherry Bomb. ''Plants vs. Zombies Cherrybomb.png|HD Cherry Bomb PvZ_Pictures.doc2.png|Another HD Cherry Bomb New Cherry bomb almanac.png|Cherry Bomb's Almanac entry Cherry Bomb online.png|Online Almanac entry MV3.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version YouGotaCherryBomb.png|The player got a Cherry Bomb GotCherryBombiPod.jpg|The player got a Cherry Bomb (iPod version) File:YouGotaCherryBombiPad.PNG|The player got a Cherry Bomb (iPad version) CherryBombSeedPacket.png|Cherry Bomb seed packet in the PC version ImitaterCherryBombSeedPacket.png|Imitater Cherry Bomb seed packet in the PC version CherrySeed.png|Cherry Bomb seed packet in the DS version Cherry Bomb Seed.jpg|Cherry Bomb seed packet in the iPad version CherryBombSeed.PNG|Cherry Bomb seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Cherry-Bomb.gif|Animated Cherry Bomb CherryDS.png|Cherry Bomb in the DS version CherryBomb.PNG|A Cherry Bomb about to explode Cherryexplosion.PNG|The explosion of a Cherry Bomb Powie.jpeg|Cherry Bomb's explosion CherryExplodeDS.png|Cherry Bomb's explosion in the DS version Cherry bomb.JPG|Imitater Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb thirsty.PNG|A thirsty Cherry Bomb in the Zen Garden Cherry bomb pumpkin.PNG|Cherry Bomb in a Pumpkin Cherry Bomb imitater pumpkin.PNG|Cherry Bomb in an Imitater Pumpkin Explodonator2.png|Explodonator achievement 3PumpkinImitCBomb.png|Imitater Cherry Bomb in a Pumpkin leftfacecherry.png|A left-facing Cherry Bomb in Zen Garden (notice the bigger head is now on the right) smallchery.png|A small Cherry Bomb in Zen Garden medchery.png|A medium-sized Cherry Bomb in Zen Garden Plants vs. Zombies 2 Cherry Bomb Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Cherry Bomb Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Getting Cherry Bomb.png|Cherry Bomb unlocked PvZ2 Cherry Bomb.jpg|Cherry Bomb's artwork Cde33ecb0a46f21fc0cc0dd8f4246b600d33ae6e.png|HD Cherry Bomb 45133.png|HD Cherry Bomb with its gem-bought costume Cherry Bomb New Pirate Seas Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost CherrySP.png|Seed packet CherryImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet Cherry card .jpg|Endless Zone card Cherry bomb costume card.PNG|Endless Zone card its with costume Cherry Bomb Pink Hat Card.png|Endless Zone card its with gem-bought costume Screenshot 2014-08-07-18-51-48-1-1.png|Obtaining Cherry Bomb Seed Packet Cherry.PNG|Cherry Bomb about to explode Cha-Boof.PNG|Cherry Bomb's explosion PVZIAT Cherry Bomb Exploding Costume.gif|Cherry Bomb with its costume exploding (animated, click to watch) Cheery Bomb in the Ice.png|Frozen Cherry Bomb in a Frostbite Caves Piñata Party Pairs edited.jpg|Two Frozen Cherry Bombs in Piñata Party U pair with costume.jpg|Frozen Cherry Bomb with costume 3-D Cherry Bomb.PNG|3D Cherry Bomb in trailer Valebrainzdatsalottacherryjalapenos.jpeg|Cherry Bomb with Potato Mine and Jalapeno in a Valenbrainz advertisement ATLASES PLANTCHERRYBOMB 768 00 PTX.png|Cherry Bomb's textures GreyCherryBomb.png|Grayed-out Cherry Bomb CherryBolbonmap.png|Cherry Bomb on the map Costumed Cherry Bomb on map.PNG|Cherry Bomb on the map with its costume Old Map Cherry Bomb.jpg|Cherry Bomb on the map (pre 1.7) CherryBombPvZ2SeedPacket.png|Cherry Bomb seed packet Cherry Bomb Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Cherry Bomb2.png|Imitater Cherry Bomb Chinese version Small Cherry.png|Small Cherry from level 3 upgrade TurboMode2.jpg|The bundle with Cherry Bomb, which requires a special code to unlock TurboMode.jpg|A bundle including Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb Almanac China.png|Almanac entry LX92.jpg|Upgrade system. NEWCherryBombPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Summoning the lil'cherry.gif|Cherry Bomb creating a small cherry (animated) Old Cherry Bomb Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Plants vs. Zombies Online'' 570-1-.png|The buttons for Cherry Bomb and in Endless Zones Others CHP.jpg|Cherry Bomb plush Cherry Bomb PVZ2 Plush.jpg|Another Cherry Bomb plush Free-Shipping-New-Arrvial-Plants-vs-zombies-2-It-is-about-time-Cherry-Bomb-action-figure.jpg|Cherry Bomb toy Apple Bomb.jpg|Messed-up Cherry Bomb plush (a.k.a. Apple Bomb)